


Smooth Seas don't Make Good Sailors

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mention of pregnancy, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, food insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Reylo Prompt fill Mash up:  He had not admitted his feelings but when something happens to Rey, he gets to the hospital almost at the same time as the ambulance doesMeetsSocially Anxious Ben visits the same cafe every morning and has fallen for the sweet waitress, Rey.  Everyday he writes down a lovely thought about her, folds them into a boat and leaves it behind to be swept away into the trash.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Smooth Seas don't Make Good Sailors

**Author's Note:**

> The world's a fucked up place but it depends on how you see it  
> Life is full of change, you grow up and then you feel it  
> But smooth seas don't make good sailors  
> Jump ship and head for failure  
> Find yourself a tragedy, slowly lose your sanity
> 
> Neck Deep

Ben

He had been coming to this diner since he moved into the neighborhood 2 years ago, but since Rey started working, they had formed a tentative friendship, and he found himself there with much more frequency. He came three or four times a week to have breakfast and suffer under the owner’s cold gaze. He usually got something simple while he doodled in his note pad and drank his morning coffee. 

For the past year and a half, he’d found himself writing Rey little notes and leaving them folded into the boats. Some of the notes were simple jokes that they shared, while others told her what he thought of her or how he felt about her. She was usually busy enough that covering up what he was working on was easy enough. He often found himself folding it into a little sailboat and left it on the table with his tip. The words were always folded on the inside, hidden from view. He never spent as much time on the doodles, they were always simple and tended to adorn the sails.

He never intended for Rey to read them, just thought it was something to brighten her day. She always gave him a smile anytime she saw what he had completed. He figured they would get put in the trash with his used napkins and if she read them, well, then she’d know, and she could do with that what she wanted. He just needed an outlet for his unreciprocated feelings. 

The first time he saw her she wore a ring on her left hand. She didn’t wear it all the time but figured that just came with the territory of her job. So, he assumed what any other human did. Assumed she was attached and moved on except he didn’t move one. He sat in the same booth like, a damn barnacle stuck on sunken ship, hoping for her to throw some crumbs his way.

Over time he had pieced together that her partner’s name was Finn and there was some friend named Poe. Rey didn’t talk about them very often when they were together, not that they hung out. He would give her a ride to class when it was icy or a ride home when it rained. No matter how hard he tried he found he couldn’t stay away from her bright smiles or the fact that she laughed at his lame jokes and since she continued to do those things, he figured she never read the notes. After all, who would want to continue to deal with a love sick puppy? She didn’t reject him or avoid him, nor did she turn on the sickening charm of the women who were after his money and D list fame. 

He was used to women trying hard to get his attention, he came from money and dressed like it when required. He was a well-known writer so between the socialites and the overeager fans it was refreshing to feel like he could be himself with Rey. Rey knew he wrote and had yet to make a big fuss over it. He had given her an early copy of one of his books and she seemed pleased and he had watched as she immediately put it in her bookbag. She always seemed eager and chipper when he came in.

However, this whole week Rey looked like she was running herself ragged, this morning particularly so. 

“Are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself.” He watched as her eyes flit to her boss before she plastered a smile on her face.

“Yeah, just tired I guess, it’s finals next week.” 

“That’s rough, how many semesters left?”

“Two.” She shrugged.

He slid his eyes over to her manager again, the guy didn’t like it if Rey took too long with a customer. “You know my dad...”

“I know Ben, but I can’t take on an apprenticeship until next term. Maybe we can talk about it then.” She huffed out a tired sigh. Her features softened becoming a bit sad and her hands moved restlessly as she cleaned up his table, not even leaving his boat behind for him like she usually did. Today he had written that she deserved to have everything she ever wanted. Because she did.

Rey walked off and he watched her manager leer at her as she walked by. It made Ben angry that the guy obviously didn’t treat his Rey well, or any of his employees from what he could tell. If it hadn’t been for Rey, he would have stopped coming here a long time ago. He had tried to talk to Rey about it, but she usually just became defensive and changed topics or just stopped talking to him until the next time he came in. He took her cleaning up as a que for him to leave. Tossing a tip on the table for her and gathering up his stuff.

She walked by and she wavered some. He got out of his seat intending to pull her aside, apologize for bringing up her work again and ask if she needed anything, because she truly looked unwell. Her manager obviously couldn’t care less about her wellbeing. As Ben got out of his seat it was as if he was watching her in slow motion. Her knees buckled and if he wouldn’t have been in such close proximity, she would have cracked her head on a table. 

She collapsed into his arms and he gently lowered her to the ground cradling her against him. 

“Rey.” He said a bit panicked, cupping her face in an attempt to rouse her. When that didn’t work, he pulled his phone out and dialed 911.

Her manager was hovering over them now, the stench of stale sweat and cigarettes falling over them like a cloud.

“Girl get up. You’ve got work to do you faker.” Ben could not believe the audacity of this asshole.

He didn’t have time to deal with the man now, so he focused on talking to the operator. He could see Rey’s chest rise and fall and knew she was breathing. He held her delicate wrist in his hand and checked her pulse which was there but seemed too fast for her being so still.

It wasn’t long before the ambulance pulled up. He got the information for where they were taking her from the driver and made his way there quickly. 

He drove as quickly as he could through the streets and parked in the first spot he could find when he arrived. He ran through the parking lot, startling more than one driver and terrifying an old lady with a cane.

He bolted through the doors into the emergency department and skidded to a stop in front of the desk. The receptionist only looking mildly curious.

“I’m looking for a patient named Rey.” He panted out. “She came in an ambulance.”

“No patient by that name here yet. Can I ask you what your relationship is with her?”

He went blank at the thought.

“Ummm what?”

“Your relationship?”

“Brother, I’m her brother.” He forced it out even though the thought made his stomach turn.

The woman made a note in her computer and told him she’d call him when Rey got admitted.

He paced wildly. He pulled out his phone cursing his hatred of social media, maybe if he had that he could find a way to contact Finn. He tried to sit in the cramped and stiff chairs in the waiting area, he really did. However, he found himself restless and pacing. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. He felt helpless his thoughts spun wildly out of control. What if something happened to her on the way here, what if the EMT’s were wrong about which hospital they were taking her to, and on and on.

“Sir?” It was the nurse, looking slightly bemused.

“She’s arrived. I can take you to her room.”

Ben nodded. “Please.”

The nurse seemed to take her time walking through the hall, if he would have known how to get to Rey, he would have walked passed her already.

“In there.” She pointed at the curtain and dread pooled in his belly. What if something was wrong with her, what if she didn’t wake up.

He pulled the curtain back to see a surprised Rey.

“Ben!” It was then his own phone rang and he looked to see it was a number he didn’t recognize. 

He was torn between letting it go to voicemail but decided to answer it, what if Finn had somehow gotten his number?

“Hello?”

“Yes, Mr. Solo. We have a Rey Niima here at St. John’s Hospital. She has you listed as her next of kin.”

“Uhmmm… I’m already here.” Ben said dumbfoundedly.

She looked as confused as Ben felt.

“Everything ok she asked?” How could she ask him that when she was lying in the hospital bed? He wanted to go to her hold her hand, but that wasn’t the level of friendship they had. Why wasn’t Finn her next of kin? Maybe he was cruel to her, maybe they broke up, maybe that’s why she looked so unwell this week.

“It was the hospital… You have me listed as the next of kin?”

She bit her lower lip and looked away embarrassed.

“I don’t really have anyone else here that I trust.”

“But Finn…” 

She looked at him then, a look of confusion. 

“I mean, yeah but he lives too far away, putting him on the emergency contacts would be pointless.”

The confusion in his head was deafening and it must have shown.

“Finn is my friend. We went to high school together. We used to live together, right around the time I met you. But within the past year he moved out to California with his husband Poe.” She stated, watching him carefully.

Ben needed to sit down. He wanted to talk to her further but was interrupted by a doctor coming through the curtain.

“Miss Niima, I’m Dr. Madeline. Who is this we have here?”

“This is my friend Ben.”

“Ah, very good. I see you had a bit of a fainting spell. We’re going to take your vitals and possibly run some tests. Do you mind answering a few questions for me?”

Rey looked nervous suddenly.

“Test?”

“Yes just a few labs to make sure that there isn’t anything serious.”

Ben didn’t know how Rey could look sicker now than when she was laying still and lifeless in his arms.

“I really. I need to go, there’s no way.” Rey was starting to unhook herself from the monitors and was about to take out the IV when Ben put his hand over hers to stop her.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

Rey was panting heavily and eyeing the doctor nervously.

“I’ll give you two a minute.”

“Ben, I don’t have insurance I can’t afford this.” She panted out her panic still ever-present.

Ben hadn’t even considered the cost. He knew hospital stays and ambulance rides were expensive and he suddenly felt like an asshole. Like he was the one saddling her with debt and not the system.

“Rey, you need care. I’ll help you. You don’t have to do this alone.” Her face crumpled and she choked back a sob.

“Ben, I don’t need your charity or anything I just…”

“Rey, you trust me enough for you to put me as your emergency contact, let me help you. Yeah?” She took a breath. He looked down and realized they were now holding hands. He didn’t let go while the doctor came in and asked basic questions nor when the nurse came in to draw blood.

They determined it must have been stress and dehydration that caused Rey to pass out, the also noted that her blood sugar was pretty low, but brushed that off due to it being early in the day. Ben was relieved when they didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. They sent Rey home with instructions to stay hydrated and get some rest and stated they would prefer if she wasn’t left alone for the next 24 hours.

Rey looked exhausted when she finally got settled into the car.

“Do you need to stop at work and get your stuff?” 

She shook her head. “No. I never take anything in there unless I want it stolen.”

“Oh.” Ben was speechless and decided they’d unpack that another time. 

He did stop at a small grocery store though.

“I’m going to go in and get a few things. Did you want anything in particular?”

“No, I’m good.” He took note of how hands gave a nervous fidget in her lap.

He made the trip as quick as he could, getting things to make chicken soup and a few different types of Gatorade and coconut waters. He bought some produce that looked good and over did it on the snack foods. He knew he over did it but he didn’t want her worrying about food since she was missing 2 days of work and would have to deal with the medical bills. He had no problem paying for anything she needed but he had a sense she would. It was the least he could do and yet the most he could see her letting him do.

By the time they got home he opted to leave the groceries in the car while he helped Rey into her building. When the got in she told him they’d have to take the stairs to the 4th floor, her elevator had been broken since she moved in. When she made it to the first landing and looked about to collapse again, he scooped her up in a bridal carry.

“Ben, you don’t have to do this.” She fussed as he went to steps at a time on the stairs. When they got to her floor, he set her down and walked with her to her apartment. She pulled her key out of her pocket and let herself in, pausing and turning in the doorway.

“Thanks for bringing me home.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll see you at the diner later this week, right?” She asked, chewing nervously at her bottom lip.

“What? Rey, the doctor said not to leave you alone. I was just going to get you situated and bring the groceries up.”

“Those were for me?” 

“OF course, here let’s get you settled in.” 

He had never actually been in Rey’s apartment. He had picked her up or dropped her off but had always stayed outside. Her apartment was small and would probably be described as a quaint loft style. She had a full-sized mattress on the floor in the corner that was lined with mismatched throw pillows. A small old tv with a built in VCR was set up across from it. As much as he had thought about her, he had really over estimated Rey’s quality of living. He did his best not to let it show.

He helped her lower herself to the bed and draped a blanket over her form when she laid down. He made quick work of bringing in her groceries and set to work on making her something to eat.

He looked through her cupboards as he put things away and realized she really didn’t have much. A few packages of ramen and some cereal. Her fridge containing a few apples and some condiments. He clenched his fists in anger that she was drowning, while he selfishly floated comfortably through life. He promised himself that he would fix it, that he would be more aware of those around him and find ways to use his resources and connections wisely. Not just for her, but for others like her.

As he put things away he gathered what he needed to make her some soup, she didn’t have much for pans but he made due letting the chicken roast on a cookie sheet while he cut up veggies and threw them in a pot. Her kitchen was small, so he was glad he just got the store-bought noodles instead of trying to make them.

She had managed to fall asleep while he was cooking, he was relieved, but it didn’t stop him from constantly looking up to check on her. That is when he noticed them, the little boats all strewn about her apartment. An armada of ships on her ocean blue windowsill, paper yellowed and ink faded with time and sunlight. A few next to her TV, a mobile of them hanging over her desk. He looked more closely and noticed that all of those had stars on their sails. When he looked at the pictures on her wall, of who he assumed were Finn and Poe, he noticed one wedged in the corner of a picture frame, it had little hearts on it.

He was in awe of how she had kept so many of them. He wondered if she ever unfolded them to find what was inside. The edges on all of them were crisp, not bent and frayed like the well-worn edges of a map. She stirred and he turned to see her watching him, a healthy blush on her cheeks, it gave him some relief.

“You kept them?” He asked her softly.

She nodded, her head still resting on the pillow. He was drawn to her softness then and sat in front of her his knees butting up against her mattress. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked his hand itching to brush her hair away from her face so he could see her without impediments.

“Better, I think. What are you cooking? It smells good.”

“Soup. I didn’t know how you were feeling and figured it’d be easy for you to reheat.” She had a soft surprised smile on her face at that.

“As much as you go to the diner, I didn’t expect that you could cook.”

“I like to, but when it’s just me it isn’t as appealing.” He thought about revealing himself to her then. That he really just went to the diner for her. 

“Actually, until I met you I only went to the diner once a week or so. I only go as much because of you.” Her eyes narrowed at him then, as if she was unsure of his meaning. He let the silence stretch between them. 

“But why?”

“You were a bright spot on my otherwise dull days. Although, until today I thought that you and Finn were an item.” He nodded to her hand that rested on the pillow, her ring glinting in the afternoon sunlight. 

“Oh, no. I wear this at work to keep the creeps at bay.” He felt another jolt of anger at the idea that the world had given her no quarter. 

“Why did you have me as your emergency contact?” She looked worried then biting her lip. “I’m not mad, just curious.” He dared to hope that maybe things weren’t so one sided.

“Out of all the people I see everyday, you’re the one that I trust the most. Sometimes, I think you’re the only person outside of Finn who would care if I was gone.”

A wave of sorrow washed over him, and he watched his hand reach out to her and take hers, as if controlled by something else. His hand dwarfed hers.

“Who wouldn’t miss you? I just...” He knew he had to convey what he felt about her, even if she didn’t feel the same, she deserved to know that someone cared, loved her even. “Rey, did you ever unfold one of the boats?” 

“No.” She blushed again. “I just keep them because they remind me of you, you’re this famous writer and it’s like I get to have this little simple part of you.” She paused a moment, looking away from him. “I like to pretend you leave them just for me.”

Oh, the irony. How much time had they wasted tiptoeing around one another, thinking themselves unworthy of the other.

He let out a sigh, brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. He leaned over to the windowsill, picking up the oldest looking boat and handed it to her. Before he could say anything, the timer went off on the stove.

“Let me get that, but I want you to unfold it and read it.”

He went to the stove and stirred the soup, hoping that it didn’t burn on the bottom and added the noodles. His heart was racing at Rey discovering his most secret thoughts. When he got back to Rey she had unfolded several boats and had tear tracks running down her cheeks. Her lip trembling. 

“You couldn’t have written all of these for me.”

“I did, I wrote all of them for you.”

“I don’t understand.” She looked at him, her eyelashes wet with tears.

He shrugged. “I think you’re amazing, but I thought you were with someone else. I was never going to make a move on you.”

“But these.” She gestured vaguely around her.

“I didn’t think you’d take them home, I just thought they’d get tossed in the trash.” He shrugged, a grin forming on his face. “Good thing you didn’t sell them on EBAY one of the early ones has my phone number in it.” She barked out a laugh then and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same. I don’t expect you to. I’ll stop eating there if you’re uncomfortable with me now.” He didn’t want to be the guy who used his power and influence to take advantage of women. “I just want you to know that you’re loved, Rey.”

She looked at him a bit incredulously.

“Ben, why would I not feel the same?”

“Because I’m an entitled asshole who low-key stalked you for a year by eating at that diner more often than not?”

She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Ben, you were always the highlight of every shift.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

That earned him a look like he was daft and he couldn’t stop the chuckle that feel from his lips.

“I always thought how some of the other waitresses fawned over you was disgusting, you’re human and you deserve your privacy. Besides, what can I even offer you?” She gestured around them, but he kept his eyes trained on her. “I’m nothing.”

“You’re not nothing, not to me.” He said simply. 

He leaned in and kissed her, cupping her jaw and letting his fingers curl against the nape of her neck. It was soft and he really did try to convey how he felt for her, in that brief moment. 

When he pulled back, she leaned forward, her lips chasing his. He rested his forehead against hers.

“There’s time for that later. Let’s get you something to eat.”

He had watched her bolt down two bowls of soup and a good portion of the French bread he had bought. How many people had she fed, while she went without? How long had it been since her last meal? Between school and work he knew that not only food and money, but time was a precious commodity. He knew he tipped well, but obviously not enough to make up for the low wages of her job. He didn’t know how to bring up her food insecurity with her but was glad it was temporarily remedied.

She went back to sleep for a bit while Kylo cleaned up, spooning soup into the plastic containers he was able to find. He put a few in her fridge then a few more in her barren freezer for later.

When he went looking for cleaning supplies, he noticed there was mold growing under the sink. It alarmed him that she lived this way and he didn’t know how to approach it. He knew she had to make her own choices for her own life and he really struggled with the idea coming in as the over-bearing white knight that was going to “fix” everything for her overnight. He felt like a tourist, seeing things he knew existed but never actually experienced until now. 

She was going to graduate this weekend. It had taken her and Ben this whole year to figure out how to make their two worlds work together. They loved and respected each other but they were learning that that wasn’t always enough. She was hesitant to accept his help and he stubbornly offered it anyway. On bad days she had a hard time not seeing it as him taking pity on her or her just being some sad charity case. Most days she knew better, and the bad days were becoming fewer and farther between. He supported her to do what she needed to do for her, he just didn’t want her missing meals or going without basic needs. She understood logically why he did it, but she still struggled with accepting that she was worth the trouble.

She had never been worth the trouble before.

Her life had changed dramatically in the past year. She got fired from the diner for taking that two days off after her trip to the hospital. As soon as Ben found out he insisted on her meeting his dad to see if she could work at his repair shop. She sulked the whole drive there but soon realized it was a good fit for her. His dad was easy to get along with and the other guys treated each other like family. She still insisted on showing Han she could pull her own weight, so to show that she knew what she was doing she shadowed him in the shop for a day. He hired her on the spot and paid her the same rate as his other certified mechanics, she had a sneaking suspicion that Ben had something to do with that. She let it go, since she had yet to prove it outside of some strange grin between the two when they thought she wasn’t looking.

Another thing that changed was where she lived. Her lease ended about two months after losing her diner job and Ben had encouraged her to move in with him. Since she had been taking the bus to work and school, she could use his car, he worked at home anyway. He made sure that she had full control over what their living arrangement looked like. She had her own room with her own bathroom, even though she barely slept in there, she still needed to know she had access to her own space. 

He refused to take rent money since he owned the house outright and she was still paying for school and her medical bills. He did agree to let her pay for utilities and do the majority of the grocery shopping; however, this had been an argument that took them weeks to get through. Ben insisted that he made enough to cover everything, and Rey insisted that she was able to pay her own way, even if it meant her drowning in debt. The idea of being indebted to anyone, even Ben, made her skin crawl.

She still struggled with feelings of inadequacy, so she started going to therapy on campus since it was free. It helped some. Ben was always willing to talk with her about whatever she wanted, it still felt weird to be as connected to him as she was. She was finally starting to believe that he actually loved her for her and that it wasn’t infatuation, pity or the need to play the hero.

She had opened up about her past, while growing up she had experienced night terrors. Although, she had mostly grown out of them she still had the occasional flare up, it was partly why she only had a mattress on the floor in her old apartment. She tried to keep that from Ben, not wanting to scare him away with her issues. That was until the night she woke up screaming and thrashing. He just held her until she calmed down and they talked about her childhood and her struggle to accept his care because, love and care was a rare experience for her that often came with strings attached. 

Today she stood in her black graduation gown and he beamed at her proudly while taking entirely too many photos. His dad had closed the shop for the day and Ben’s whole family came as did her coworkers from the shop. Ben even surprised her with arranging for Poe and Finn to come see her as a surprise. It was the first surprise that she actually liked. When her name was called, she walked across the stage to cheers her eyes met Ben’s. She knew then that he wasn’t going anywhere and that he just wanted her to have everything she wanted, just like she wanted for him. 

That night after their friends had all gone home Rey laid naked and sleepy on Ben’s chest. Her fingers tracing the words I Love You across his pectoral. It was something that came easier to Ben and than to her, at first anyways. 

“Ben.”

“Hmm.” He hummed sleepily his finger twitching through her hair as if she had startled him from sleep.

“Thank you for today.” He squeezed her tightly and pressed a kiss against her hair. 

“Pft pft.” She giggled as he tried to push her hair out of his mouth.

“Are you laughing at me Miss Niima?” 

She shrugged. “Maybe?” She said with a teasing lilt.

“Oh, that just won’t do.” He growled and his fingers dug into her ribs then to tickle her and she let out a squeal and a peel of laughter. He flipped her over onto her back and nuzzled into her neck giving her ribs a rest and blowing raspberries into her neck.

“Ok, ok mercy, mercy. No more teasing.” She panted out.

He hummed contentedly while he nestled in between her thighs. 

He kissed her slowly and gently, rocking lightly against her.

She felt his erection press against her hip and let out a gasp.

“Mmm, again Mr. Solo?”

He nibbled on her clavicle then and drew her leg up over his hip.

“Mhm. You were so beautiful today, couldn’t wait to get you home, couldn’t wait for everyone to leave so I could have you to myself.” He dipped a bit lower so he could suck one nipple into his mouth. 

She let out a whimper, he knew that drove her crazy.

He kissed his way down to her belly laying kisses and nibbles along the way.

“I love you so much,” he whispered into her skin. He buried his face in between her thighs and licked a stripe up her center. “You’re so perfect. All mine.”

She enjoyed when he got possessive during sex, and that was really the only time in their daily life that he expressed it and she tolerated it.

“All yours.” She whimpered back. That seemed to egg him on, and he intensified his attentions to her cunt, fucking her with his tongue. She knew enjoyed eating his own cum out of her, this was not his first time and she found it thrilling.

“Love how we taste together.” He muttered against her before suckling on her clit. She twitched still sensitive from their earlier round. He backed off a bit allowing her to adjust to his attentions and slipped two fingers into her pussy. He fingered her gently building pressure and tonguing her clit before attempting to suck it back into his mouth.

“Going to come again.” She whined.

He hummed enthusiastically and gradually started to ramp up the intensity of his movements. The one thing about being together for a year was that he had learned her body, figured out what she needed and when. He was a good student.

She felt her orgasm building quickly and she stated thrusting into his mouth, letting go of the sheets she had grasped onto. She put one hand in his hair and one on her breast, giving herself extra stimulation. She saw Ben peek up at her and caught a bit of his smirk. He liked watching her touch herself, just not as much as he liked being the one to touch her. 

“Yesyesyesyesss.” She chanted until it turned into a whine and she shattered, her legs jerking and trapping him against her. She used to feel bad about it, probably still would if she didn’t know he enjoyed it so much.

He kissed his way slowly up her body, stimulating nerves that weren’t quite done firing, until he hovered over her. Kissing her and then turning her so she was on her stomach. He knew how much she loved it when he took over. She enjoyed letting go of control here.

He brought her up onto her knees, she was still languid from her orgasm, so her head and shoulders were still pressed into the mattress. He wasted no time lining up and entering her in a swift thrust. Usually she needed more preparation because of his size but she was more than ready for round number two.

Ben started thrusting slowly into her and she felt him hit that spot that only seemed to be reached from this position. It was intense by itself let alone the way his hands would get restless on her skin. They traveled to her breasts to cup and squeeze them, plucking her nipples before moving on to give attention to her clit. Occasionally, one would travel to her neck, cupping her throat or pressing her further into the mattress. Tonight, he was in an ass play mood. He spread her cheeks and thumbed at her asshole, spreading her slick over the sensitive skin and pressing lightly. 

This seemed to put new life into her, and she found herself writhing and thrusting back into him.

“Fuck. You like it when I do that?” He knew the answer, but he was vocal during sex and it only served to push her closer to the edge. She could only mewl in response to him, finding words on the brink of an orgasm wasn’t her skill set. 

He squeezed her ass giving a light slap to gauge her interest and she felt herself clench down on him.

“Fuck yes, Rey. Fuck. I love you, want to fill you with my cum. Mark up your skin with my teeth,” He bit her shoulder. “My hands,” three slaps on the ass this time. “My fingers,” he dug them into her hips as he pistoned into her. “I want everyone to know your mine and what you let me do.” He was panting, now working himself up.

“So tight, and wet, and perfect.” Her soft mewls were more like shouts now. “All mine, want you to come. Know you’re so close. Can’t believe this is all mine.” He was getting to a point where he was near emotional now. He presses his thumb against her asshole again and started circling her clit with his other hand. “Want you to play with your tits. Want you to come. Want to fill you up with my cum. Come on your ass… Fuck…” She was pushed over the edge by the dirty talk, it always did. She felt his hips stutter against her, and she felt his cock pulse within her, that was another favorite, it drew out her pleasure. Made her feel powerful. He pulled out of her and let his cum spurt on her ass. She could hear him panting and feel his sweat drip between her shoulder blades and run down her neck. He pressed gentle kisses into her skin and slinked off the bed to disappear into the bathroom. He brought back a warm washcloth and cleaned her back, before gently wiping her between her thighs. She rolled over then, and he dropped kissed on to her shoulder and hip.

“I love you sweetheart.”

“I know baby, love you, too.”

“Was that too rough, I think I lost my head a bit.”

She grinned sleepily up at him and shook her head. 

“I may not be able to walk tomorrow but it’s a price I’m willing to pay.” He grinned shyly at her and kissed her mouth. 

“I’m going to get us some water, do you need anything else, snacks?” He was always so attentive to her after, no matter how gentle.

“Mnm, just water and you.”

He disappeared to go to the kitchen, and she took the opportunity to wash up in the bathroom. She made it back to bed before him and he still managed to bring a tray of things. Water, grapes, cheese cubes, and Gatorade.

She just shook her head.

“What you’ve had a very long day and I just want to make sure that you stay hydrated.” She swore it came from that time she passed out at the diner and it had been a whole 8 months since it started any kind of argument, progress. 

She had learned to accept his love.

\--

They’d been married for about 4 months now and Ben still left her little sailboats, around the house in her lunch in the cupholder of her car. 

“Baby, you didn’t eat all of your lunch again? Are they working you too hard? If my dad is encouraging you to work through breaks...” He was starting to get himself worked up and a hand on his forearm calmed him down immediately.

“No, I’ve just been feeling sick lately. I don’t know if you’ve bought different brands or something, but that lunch meat is making me nauseous, I don’t even like the smell.”

“Huh, maybe it’s gone bad. I’ll get more tomorrow. He kissed her temple and went about taking care of her lunch container containers. The meat smelled fine to him. 

Since Rey worked out of the home, Ben prided himself in taking on some of the house husband duties like packing her lunch and cooking them dinner at night. He was looking forward to them getting pregnant and being able to give Rey a family of her own, hopefully soon. That’s when things seemed to click together. He heard rather than felt himself drop the Tupperware. He heard Rey in the next room.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!”

“Sweetheart?” He took long strides to meet her in the room she was in and met her in the doorway as she did the same thing. She was beaming, her eyes wet with tears. He wrapped her up and spun her around before he realized that was probably not good for the baby.

“A baby?” He asked. She nodded and laugh crying at herself.

“I’ll take a test tomorrow morning.” She said, breathless.

“Do you have some?”

“Yes, since we were trying, I thought I’d buy a few to have around.”

“Ben, we’ll finally be able to decorate the nursery.”

“We can. What do you think about sailboats?” 

“I love them.”


End file.
